1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data security, and more specifically, relates to a system and method that monitor information access requests in a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information equals to power and having access to the right information equals having a competitive advantage over others in today's world. Each company closely guards the information essential to their business. Traditionally, the access to sensitive information of each company is restricted to a small number of authorized personnel. This access control scheme is simple and easy to implement; however, it is not flexible and does not detect abnormal access by those who are authorized.
An authorized user may be authorized to access personnel data and he accesses regularly once a week during the working hours. However, he may start to access the personnel data file more frequently and remotely from his home. This abnormal behavior would not be detected under the traditional access control scheme since the authorized user is accessing.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that detects abnormal user behavior and it is to this system the present invention is primarily directed to.